Deteriation
by Wolfgangh
Summary: This is the start of my longest fanfic yet. It tells the story of what happens to fox,falco,kat and the rest of the starfox team after they learn the truth about the death of foxes mum and the reality of his father. Rated PG for charecter death and theres


It was a week before the sixteenth anniversary of the death of foxes mum. Fox always tried to ignore these occasion by busing himself with other stuff. At the moment he was tracking down the current location of star wolf. He had been sitting in front of a monitor for 7 hours straight tracking the location and all known rumors of star wolf.  
  
"Ah ha" He called out in success.  
  
"What you realized that your purist was futile?" Falco said in an unenthustisc tone.  
  
"He's should be on Mcbeth" Fox said smiling.  
  
"Oh god" Falco said holding his head. "So I guess that were going to Mcbeth?" Falco said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Of course" Fox said smiling. Falco knew that Fox was just trying to keep his mind off the death of his mother. Fox was only 3 when his mother died. She had died in a car crash. She fell asleep at the wheel and crashed into a tree. Her body had been disintegrated instantly. All the same he still couldn't stand the mood fox got into trying to keep his mind off it. He would go and do anything. It really began to shit him.  
  
A couple of hours later the great fox arrived in orbit of mcbeth. Fox and Falco took two arwing down to the planets surface. They landed at the outer bushes of a large forest. From rumors of the locals of the planet there was a large encampment of outlaws. Fox and Falco walked into the forest foxes heart full of trepidation. They split up to search it faster. Falco knew that there was know way they would be able to find what they were looking for. The forest was massive with an encampment well hidden in the center somewhere. It could not be detected my any form of scanners. Fox was also well aware of this fact. But he didn't care he just wanted something to keep him occupied.  
  
After searching for almost 3 hours to know avail fox was beginning to give up until he stumbled upon wolf sitting alone in the middle of the forest staring blankly at a small stream running in front of him.  
  
"Wolf?" Fox asked just to be sure.  
  
"Look Fox I'm not in the mood" Wolf said calmly not looking up.  
  
"I don't care" Fox said leveling his blaster at wolfs head.  
  
"Ah the ever vigilant Fox completely unaware that his entire life is a sham" Wolf said standing up.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Fox asked.  
  
"You know what happens in a week don't you?" Wolf said still not turning around.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and put your hands behind your head!" Fox said  
  
"Its one thing we share you know?" Wolf said calmly turning to face fox.  
  
"I don't have anything in common with scum like you" Fox said in disgust.  
  
"Ah quiet to the contrary. My love was unfortunately killed the same day as your mother." Wolf said as a look of depression washed over his face.  
  
"All wolves deserve to die" Fox said unfazed his gun still aimed at wolfs head.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that your father raised you as the same raciest that he was?"  
  
Wolf said closing his eyes tears almost coming to his eyes.  
  
"Its not racism its simply the truth." Fox said simply.  
  
"That mat be as such but it still eluding you from a simple truth fox." Wolf said raising his head walking toward Fox until he met him eye to eye.  
  
"I was not in a love with a wolf." He said the same passive look on his face. Suddenly anger burst over wolfs face as he backhanded fox knocking him to the ground.  
  
"It was a vixen, Fox," He said barring his teeth.  
  
"What kind of disgusting woman would betray her own kind like that?!" Fox said a look of disgust in his eyes. Wolf turned his back on Fox again.  
  
"You really want to know Fox? Well the simple truth is that it was your mother" Wolf said turning to face Fox a mixed look of relief and saddens filled his eyes.  
  
"NO! YOU'RE LYING!!" Fox Screamed. Wolf turned to Fox squeezing his hand into a fist as tears formed in his eyes. Wolf squeezes his fist tighter and could feel his claws digging into the skin. Blood started to seep out of his closed fingers. His teeth were bared ready for the kill. Anger and hatred welled up inside him. Fox lay there in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his own mother had been in love with a wolf. Not just any wolf but  
  
him.  
  
"NO!!!" Fox jumped up and started punching fox in the back.  
  
"A little advice for your future Fox." Wolf said ignoring the attack. "You had a gun. You should of used it." He said quickly punching Fox in the snout flooring him. Fox tenderly placed his hand on his nose and pulled them back cover in blood. He closed his hands tightly as he closed his eyes as tears formed in his eyes and started streaming down his face. He smashed his fist into the ground not being able to control his anger.  
  
"Your not worth it." Wolf said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait" Fox held up his hand trying to stop Wolf.  
  
"Hmm?" Wolf said turning back to Fox.  
  
"Tell me the truth." Fox said as the facts dawned on him. "My mum didn't die in a car crash did she?" fox asked.  
  
"Well you're not as dumb as you look" Wolf said calmly.  
  
"Don't give me your pathetic shit!" Fox said looking up at Wolf baring his teeth. "Remember I'm still the one with the gun." He finished resting his hand on his blaster witch he had dropped earlier. Wolf was going to point out the fact that he was also armed by he decided against it.  
  
"So you want to know how your mother died?" Wolf said.  
  
"Well you wont like it." He finished  
  
"I don't care just tell me" Fox said grasping the handle of his gun tighter.  
  
"Well James Mcloud killed her," He said not letting any emotion show through his face.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" Fox said in shock jumping to his feet.  
  
"Well your loveable father shot his wife through the head" Wolf said barley able to contain his anger at the mention of James Mcloud.  
  
"You lying!! I'm going to fucking Kill You!!!" Fox said raising his gun to Wolfs head.  
  
Wolf didn't move.  
  
"But you wont will you? Because you know I'm telling the truth." Wolf said calmly turning from Wolf. The anger seeped out of his face as Fox collapsed to the ground again.  
  
Closing his eyes as tears began to burn in his eyes.  
  
"Just tell me what happened." Fox said sadden by the shock of the sudden rush of information starting to wear off.  
  
"How about you ask Peppy." Wolf said turning his back on Fox. "He knows more then me, I was busy being blinded!" Wolf said losing control of his emotions as he through his eye patch on the ground." Revealing his disfigured eye. Wolf then disappeared into the forest. Fox sat unmoving as the realization of the gravity of what Wolf had accused his father of hit him. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that His father could do something so hideous.  
  
"Hey Fox?" A voice crackled over Foxes communicator. "Hey fox? FOX!?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here." Fox replied softly through his communicator.  
  
"This is pointless can we give up yet?" He called his irritation at the futility of the mission apparent.  
  
"Yeah sure" Fox said his enthusiasm sapped. As he slowly stood up he walked through the forest slowly he eventually came out of the forest into a clearing with the two arwing parked consipicusly and Falco sat against one of the arwings landing legs.  
  
"You took your time" He said arrogantly Fox didn't reply, as he was still deep within his own world.  
  
"Hey you ok?" Falco said getting up and placing a hand on Foxes shoulder. Fox just brushed it off without a word and got in his arwing.  
  
"Ok so you don't want to talk about it?" Falco said to himself as Foxes arwing blasted off. Falco got in his arwing and followed him. A couple of minutes later they had both landed in the docking bay of the great fox. Fox jumped out still silent. Falco jumped out after him.  
  
"Hey fox wait up." Falco called out climbing after Fox. Fox still ignored him.  
  
He saw Fox draw his blaster and load its clip.  
  
"Whoa wait on fox what the fuck are you doing?" Falco called out running after Fox. Fox simply spun and leveled his blaster at Falcos head. Falco collapsed to the ground just in time as a blaster shot flew past his head singing his feathers. Fox turned back to were he was going.  
  
"Peppy, Slippy?!" Falco whispered franticly into his communicator.  
  
"What?" Came back the reply.  
  
"Fox has snapped! He's gone fucking bonkers and he is feeling a little trigger happy!" He said panicking.  
  
"Don't worry Ill talk to him." Peppy's reply came.  
  
"Yeah but don't say I didn't warn you." Falco replied.  
  
Fox continued through the ship to the kitchen, which is, wear Peppy spent most of his time with a newspaper. As expected Peppy was sitting there the newspaper folded on his lap.  
  
"Now Fox." He said calmly standing up. "Just put the gun down." He said raising his hands. Fox remained emotionless. Slowly he raised the gun to Peppy's head.  
  
"How did my mother die?" He said the anger in his voice not being hidden terribly well.  
  
"She died in a car crash? Don't you remember?" Peppy said calmly.  
  
The anger rising in Foxes voice. "What happened between Wolf and my Mother?" Fox said cocking the gun.  
  
"Oh" Peppy said as a realization dawned upon him. "So you know?" Peppy said wincing a bit. Just then Falco burst in but froze as he sore the situation before him.  
  
"Hey Fox what the hell is going on here?" He asked lowering his own blaster on Foxes head.  
  
"How about you let peppy fill you in." Fox said calmly as his anger was restrained again.  
  
Peppy gulped noticeably. Staring blankly past Fox and Falco.  
  
"Well" Peppy started his gut turning over in his stomach again and again. Knowing that the truth would not make this a happy bunch.  
  
"Me and James had been at the pub all night and we were stumbling home completely drunk." He started nervously. "We were going to go to his place cause it was closer and we were blind drunk and didn't feel like going back to the great fox. No one was supposed to be there witch is why we probably caught them." Peppy said.  
  
"We walked in to find Wolf and Kara sitting on the couch kissing." I was pretty shocked we had all known each other for a while but James completely snapped. Wolf jumped up startled. James as I said was psyching up he started cracking his knuckles preparing to kick Wolfs arse. But Kara stood between them trying to stop them. James backhanded Kara telling her to keep out of it. This got Wolf pissed off and he Decked James and that was were thing got out of hand." Peppy said all the while flinching. While Fox remained calm and unfazed. And Falco was standing obviously confused. But his gun not moving off Foxes head.  
  
"Continue" Fox said motioning with his gun.  
  
"James drew his gun and smashed Wolf over the head with the handle. When Kara tried to stop him He hit her to the ground. He lowered his gun to Wolfs head and shot a blast that just missed his head and hit the floor behind him. Then he did something that shocked every one. He turned and lowered the gun on Kara's head. I still remember the words he said in a cold unfeeling voice he said. "Choose?" Without hesitation Wolf told James to shoot him. We could both tell he didn't care for his own life and only wanted Kara's safety. "Fine" Was James reply. He squeezed the trigger killing Kara instantly. Wolf snapped and jumped up and latched onto James throat. James grabbed a knife out of his pants slashing his eye. Wolf collapsed to the ground clutching his eye. Tears mixed with blood as he lay on the ground. Then James left the house and I followed him." Peppy said sitting back on the chair. Falco collapsed to the ground in shock. He had always admired James and Peppy and this was just not what he had expected. Fox on the other hand stood there completely unfazed by Pappy's story after he was still emotionally drained from his earlier encounter with Wolf.  
  
"And you just stood there and let it happen?" Fox asked calmly.  
  
"Well yes but." Peppy started but was cut off.  
  
"Then you're just as bad as him." Fox said calmly. Fox squeezed the trigger as a bolt ripped through Peppy's head causing a small redden dint in the wall behind him. The shot sent a cold chill down the spin of every one that herd it. 


End file.
